Faraon I/20
Rozdział dwudziesty Około dziewiątej godziny wieczorem Phut opuścił zajazd "Pod Okrętem" w towarzystwie Murzyna niosącego pochodnią. Pół godziny przedtem Asarhadon wysłał na ulicę Grobów zaufanego człowieka rozkazując, aby pilnie zważał: czy harrańczyk nie wymknie się z domu pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą", a jeżeliby tak uczynił - dokąd pójdzie? Drugi zaufany człowiek gospodarza szedł w pewnej odległości za Phutem; na węższych ulicach krył się pod domami, na szerszych - udawał pijanego. Ulice były już puste, tragarze i przekupnie spali. Świeciło się tylko w mieszkaniach pracujących rzemieślników albo u ludzi bogatych, którzy ucztowali na płaskich dachach. W różnych stronach miasta odzywały się dźwięki arf i fletów, śpiewy, śmiechy, kucie młotów, zgrzytanie pił stolarskich. Czasem okrzyk pijacki, niekiedy wołanie o ratunek. Ulice, którymi przechodził Phut i niewolnik, były po większej części ciasne, krzywe, pełne wybojów. W miarę zbliżania się do celu podróży, kamienice były coraz niższe, domy jednopiętrowe liczniejsze i więcej ogrodów, a raczej palm, fig i nędznych akacji, które wychylały się spomiędzy murów, jakby miały zamiar uciec stąd. Na ulicy Grobów widok nagle zmienił się. Miejsce kamienic zajęły rozległe ogrody, a wśród nich - eleganckie pałacyki. Przed jedną z bram Murzyn zatrzymał się i zgasił pochodnią. - Tu jest "Zielona Gwiazda" - rzekł i złożywszy Phutowi niski ukłon zawrócił do domu. Harrańczyk zapukał do wrót. Po chwili ukazał się odźwierny. Uważnie obejrzał przybysza i mruknął: - Anael, Sachiel... - Amabiel, Abalidot - odpowiedział Phut. - Bądź pozdrowiony - rzekł odźwierny i szybko otworzył bramę. Przeszedłszy kilkanaście kroków między drzewami Phut znalazł się w sieni pałacyku, gdzie powitała go znajoma kapłanka. W głębi stał jakiś człowiek z czarną brodą i włosami, tak podobny do harrańczyka, że przybysz nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia. - On zastąpi cię w oczach tych, którzy cię śledzą - rzekła z uśmiechem kapłanka. Człowiek przebrany za harrańczyka włożył sobie na głowę wieniec z róź i w towarzystwie kapłanki poszedł na pierwsze piętro, gdzie niebawem rozległy się dźwięki fletu i szczęk pucharów. Phuta zaś dwaj niżsi kapłani zaprowadzili do łaźni w ogrodzie. Tam, wykąpawszy go i utrefiwszy włosy, włożyli na niego białe szaty. Z łazienki wszyscy trzej znowu wyszli między drzewa; minęli kilka ogrodów, wreszcie znaleźli się na pustym placu. - Tam - rzekł do Phuta jeden z kapłanów - są dawne groby, tam miasto, a tu świątynia. Idź, gdzie chcesz, i niechaj mądrość wskazuje ci drogę, a święte słowa bronią od niebezpieczeństw. Dwaj kapłani cofnęli się do ogrodu, a Phut został sam. Noc bezksiężycowa była dość widna. Z daleka, otulony we mgłę, migotał Nil, wyżej iskrzyło się siedem gwiazd Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. Nad głową podróżnego wznosił się Orion, a nad ciemnymi pylonami płonęła gwiazda Syriusz. "U nas gwiazdy mocniej świecą" - pomyślał Phut. Zaczął szeptać modlitwy w nieznanym języku i skierował się ku świątyni. Gdy odszedł kilkadziesiąt kroków, z jednego ogrodu wychylił się człowiek i śledził podróżnego. Lecz prawie w tej samej chwili spadła tak gęsta mgła, że na placu, oprócz dachów świątyni, nie można było nic dojrzeć. Po pewnym czasie harrańczyk natknął się na wysoki mur. Spojrzał na niebo i począł iść ku zachodowi. Co chwilę przelatywały nad nim nocne ptaki i wielkie nietoperze. Mgła zrobiła się tak gęsta, że musiał dotykać ściany, aby jej nie zgubić. Wędrówka trwała dość długo, gdy nagle Phut znalazł się przed niską furtką, nabitą mnóstwem brązowych gwoździ. Zaczął je liczyć od lewej ręki z góry, przy czym jedne mocno naciskał, inne zakręcał. Gdy tym sposobem poruszył ostatni gwóźdź u dołu, drzwi cicho otworzyły się. Harrańczyk posunął się kilka kroków i znalazł się w ciasnej niszy, w której panowała zupełna ciemność. Począł ostrożnie próbować nogą gruntu, aż trafił jakby na krawędź studni, z której wiał chłód. Tu usiadł i śmiało zsunął się w głąb przepaści, chociaż w tym miejscu i w tym kraju znajdował się dopiero pierwszy raz. Przepaść jednak nie była głęboka. Phut równymi nogami stanął na pochyłej podłodze i wąskim korytarzem zaczął schodzić na dół z taką pewnością, jakby drogę znał od dawna. W końcu korytarza były drzwi. Przybysz znalazł po omacku kołatkę i trzy razy zapukał. W odpowiedzi odezwał się głos, nie wiadomo skąd pochodzący: - Ty, który w nocnej godzinie zakłócasz spokój świętego miejsca, czy masz prawo tu wchodzić? - Nie skrzywdziłem męża, kobiety, ani dziecka... Rąk moich nie splamiła krew... Nie jadłem potraw nieczystych... Nie zabrałem cudzego mienia... Nie kłamałem i nie zdradziłem wielkiej tajemncy - spokojnie odpowiedział harrańczyk. - Jestżeś tym, którego oczekują, czy tym, za którego się podajesz? - zapytał głos po chwili. - Jestem ten, który miał przyjść od braci ze Wschodu, ale to drugie imię jest także moje imię, a w mieście północnym posiadam dom i ziemię, jakom rzekł obcym - odpowiedział Phut. Otworzyły się drzwi i harrańczyk wszedł do obszernej piwnicy, którą oświetlała lampa płonąca na stoliku przed purpurową zasłoną. Na zasłonie była wyhaftowana złotem skrzydlata kula z dwoma wężami. Na boku stał kapłan egipski w białej szacie. - Który tu wszedłeś - rzekł kapłan wskazując ręką Phuta - czy wiesz, co opowiada ten znak na zasłonie? - Kula - odparł przybysz - jest obrazem świata, na którym mieszkamy, a skrzydła wskazują, że świat ten unosi się w przestrzeni jak orzeł. - A węże?... - spytał kapłan. - Dwa węże przypominają mędrcowi, że kto by zdradził tę wielką tajemnicę, umrze podwójnie - ciałem i duszą. Po chwili milczenia kapłan znowu zapytał: - Jeżeliś jest w samej rzeczy Beroes (tu schylił głowę), wielki prorok Chaldei (znowu schylił głowę), dla którego nie ma tajemnic na ziemi ani w niebie, racz powiedzieć słudze twemu: która gwiazda jest najdziwniejsza? Dziwnym jest Hor-set Jowisz, który obchodzi niebo w ciągu dwunastu lat, gdyż dokoła niego krążą cztery mniejsze gwiazdy. Ale dziwniejszym jest Horka Saturn obchodzący niebo w trzydzieści lat. Ma on bowiem nie tylko podwładne sobie gwiazdy, lecz i wielki pierścień, który niekiedy znika. Wysłuchawszy tego egipski kapłan upadł na twarz przed Chaldejczykiem. Następnie wręczył mu purpurową szarfę i welon z muślinu, pokazał, gdzie stoją kadzidła, i wśród niskich ukłonów opuścił pieczarę. Chaldejczyk został sam. Włożył szarfę na prawe ramię, zakrył twarz welonem i wziąwszy złotą łyżkę nasypał w nią kadzidła, które zapalił u lampki przed zasłoną. Szepcząc obrócił się trzy razy wkoło, a dym kadzidła opasał go jakby potrójnym pierścieniem. Przez ten czas w pustej pieczarze zapanował dziwny niepokój. Zdawało się, że sufit idzie w górę i rozsuwają się ściany. Purpurowa zasłona na ołtarzu chwiała się niby poruszana przez ukryte ręce. Powietrze zaczęło falować, jakby wśród niego przelatywały stada niewidzialnych ptaków. Chaldejczyk rozsunął szatę na piersiach i wydobył złoty medal pokryty tajemniczymi znakami. Pieczara drgnęła, święta zasłona poruszyła się gwałtowniej, a w różnych punktach izby ukazały się płomyki. Wtedy mag wzniósł ręce do góry i zaczął mówić: - "Ojcze niebieski, łaskawy i miłosierny, oczyść duszę moją... Zeszlij na niegodnego sługę swoje błogosławieństwa i wyciągnij wszechmocne ramię na duchy buntownicze, abym mógł okazać moc Twoją... Oto znak, którego dotykam w waszej obecności... Otom jest - ja - oparty na pomocy bożej, przewidujący i nieustraszony... Otom jest potężny i wywołuję was, i zaklinam... Przyjdźcie tu, posłuszne w imię Aye, Saraye, Aye, Saraye..." W tej chwili z różnych stron odezwały się jakieś głosy. Około lampki przeleciał jakiś ptak, potem szata rudej barwy, następnie człowiek z ogonem, nareszcie kogut w koronie, który stanął na stoliku przed zasłoną. Chaldejczyk znowu mówił: - "W imię wszechmocnego i wiekuistego Boga... Amorul, Tanecha, Rabur, Latisten... Dalekie głosy odezwały się po raz drugi: - "W imię prawdziwego i wiecznie żyjącego Eloy, Archima, Rabur, zaklinam was i wzywam... Przez imię gwiazdy, która jest słońcem, przez ten jej znak, przez chwalebne i straszne imię Boga żywego..." Nagle wszystko ucichło. Przed ołtarzem ukazało się ukoronowane widmo z berłem w ręku, siedzące na lwie. - Beroes!... Beroes!... - zawołało widmo stłumionym głosem - po co mnie wywołujesz? - Chcę, ażeby bracia moi z tej świątyni przyjęli mnie szczerym sercem i nakłonili ucha do słów, które przynoszę im od braci z Babilonu - odpowiedział Chaldejczyk. - Niech się tak stanie - rzekło widmo i znikło. Chaldejczyk został bez ruchu, jak posąg, z odrzuconą w tył głową, z rękoma wzniesionymi do góry. Stał tak przeszło pół godziny w pozycji niemożliwej dla zwykłego człowieka. W tym czasie cofnął się kawał muru tworzącego ścianę pieczary i weszli trzej kapłani egipscy. Na widok Chaldejczyka, który zdawał się leżeć w powietrzu, oparty plecami o niewidzialną podporę, kapłani zaczęli spoglądać na siebie ze zdumieniem. Najstarszy rzekł: - Dawniej bywali u nas tacy, ale dziś nikt tego nie potrafi. Obchodzili go ze wszystkich stron, dotykali zdrętwiałych członków i z niepokojem patrzyli na jego oblicze, żółte i bezkrwiste jak u trupa. - Czy umarł?... - zapytał najmłodszy. Po tych słowach pochylone w tył ciało Chaldejczyka wróciło do pionowej postawy. Na twarzy ukazał się lekki rumieniec, a wzniesione ręce opadły. Westchnął, przetarł oczy jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu, spojrzał na przybyłych i po chwili rzekł: - Ty - zwrócił się do najstarszego - jesteś Mefres, arcykapłan świątyni Ptah w Memfis... - Ty -jesteś Herhor, arcykapłan Amona w Tebach, najpierwszy mocarz po królu w tym państwie... Ty - wskazał na najmłodszego - jesteś Pentuer, drugi prorok w świątyni Amona i doradca Herhora. - A ty niewątpliwie jesteś Beroes, wielki kapłan i mędrzec babiloński, którego przyjście oznajmiono nam przed rokiem - odparł Mefres. - Powiedziałeś prawdę - rzekł Chaldejczyk. Uścisnął ich po kolei, a oni schylali głowy przed nim. - Przynoszę wam wielkie słowa z naszej wspólnej ojczyzny, którą jest mądrość - mówił Beroes. - Raczcie ich wysłuchać i działajcie, jak potrzeba. Na znak Herhora Pentuer cofnął się w głąb pieczary i wyniósł trzy fotele z lekkiego drzewa dla starszych, a niski taboret dla siebie. Usiadł w bliskości lampki i wydobył z zanadrza mały sztylet i tabliczkę pokrytą woskiem. Gdy wszyscy trzej zajęli fotele, Chaldejczyk zaczął: - Do ciebie, Mefresie, mówi najwyższe kolegium kapłanów w Babilonie. Święty stan kapłański w Egipcie upada. Wielu z nich gromadzą pieniądze i kobiety i pędzą życie wśród uciech. Mądrość jest zaniedbana. Nie macie władzy ani nad światem niewidzialnym, ani nawet nad własnymi duszami. Niektórzy z was utracili wiarę wyższą, a dla źrenic waszych zakryta jest przyszłość. Nawet dzieje się gorzej, bo wielu kapłanów czując, że siły ich ducha są wyczerpane, weszli na drogę kłamstwa i zręcznymi sztukami zwodzą prostaków. To mówi najwyższe kolegium: jeżeli chcecie powrócić na dobrą drogę, Beroes zostanie z wami przez kilka lat, ażeby za pomocą iskry przyniesionej z wielkiego ołtarza Babilonu rozniecić prawdziwe światło nad Nilem. - Wszystko tak jest, jak mówisz - odparł zasmucony Mefres. - Zostań przeto między nami kilka lat, ażeby dorastająca młodzież przypomniała sobie waszą mądrość. - A teraz do ciebie, Herhorze, słowa od najwyższego kolegium... Herhor pochylił głowę. - Skutkiem zaniedbania wielkich tajemnic kapłani wasi nie spostrzegli, że dla Egiptu nadchodzą złe lata. Grożą wam klęski wewnętrzne, które tylko cnota i mądrość oddalić może. Lecz gorsze jest, że gdybyście w ciągu następnych dziesięciu lat rozpoczęli wojnę z Asyrią, wojska jej rozgromią wasze, przyjdą nad Nil i zniszczą wszystko, co tu istnieje od wieków. Taki złowrogi układ gwiazd, jaki dziś cięży nad Egiptem, zdarzył się pierwszy raz za dynastii czternastej, kiedy wasz kraj zdobyli i złupili Hyksosi. Trzeci raz powtórzy się on za pięćset lub sześćset lat od strony Asyrii i ludu Paras, który mieszka na wschód od Chaldei. Kapłani słuchali przerażeni. Herhor był blady, Pentuerowi wypadła z rąk tabliczka. Mefres ujął wiszący na piersiach amulet i modlił się zeschłymi wargami. - Strzeżcie się więc Asyrii - ciągnął Chaldejczyk - bo dziś jej godzina. Okrutny to lud!... gardzi pracą, żyje wojną. Zwyciężonych wbija na pale lub obdziera ze skóry, niszczy zdobyte miasta, a ludność uprowadza w niewolę. Odpoczynkiem ich jest polować na srogie zwierzęta, a zabawą - strzelać z łuków do jeńców lub wyłupywać im oczy. Cudze świątynie zamieniają w gruzy, naczyniami bogów posługują się przy swych ucztach, a kapłanów i mędrców robią swoimi błaznami. Ozdobą ich ścian są skóry żywych ludzi, a ich stołu - zakrwawione głowy nieprzyjaciół. Gdy Chaldejczyk umilknął, odezwał się czcigodny Mefres: - Wielki proroku, rzuciłeś strach na dusze nasze, a nie wskazujesz ratunku. Może być, i z pewnością tak jest, skoro mówisz, że losy przez pewien czas będą dla nas niełaskawe; lecz -jakże tego uniknąć? Są w Nilu miejsca niebezpieczne, z których żadna łódź nie ocali się; toteż mądrość sterników omija groźne wiry. Toż samo z nieszczęściami narodów. Naród jest czółnem, a czas rzeką, którą w pewnych epokach mącą wiry. Jeżeli zaś drobna skorupa rybacza umie wywinąć się od klęski, dlaczego miliony ludu nie mogłyby w podobnych warunkach ujść zagłady? - Mądre są słowa twoje - odparł Beroes - ale tylko w pewnej części potrafię na nie odpowiedzieć. - Miałżebyś nie znać wszystkiego, co się stanie? - zapytał Herhor. - Nie pytaj mnie o to: co wiem, a czego nie mogę powiedzieć. Najważniejszą rzeczą dla was jest utrzymać dziesięcioletni pokój z Asyrią, a to leży w granicy waszych sił. Asyria jeszcze się boi was, nic nie wie o zbiegu złych losów nad waszym krajem i chce rozpocząć wojnę z ludami Północy i Wschodu, które siedzą dokoła morza. Przymierze więc z nią moglibyście zawrzeć dzisiaj... - Na jakich warunkach? - wtrącił Herhor. - Na bardzo dobrych. Asyria odstąpi wam ziemię izraelską aż do miasta Akko i kraj Edom aż do miasta Elath. Zatem bez wojny granice wasze posuną się o dziesięć dni marszu na północ i dziesięć dni na wschód. - A Fenicja?... - spytał Herhor. - Strzeżcie się pokusy!... - zawołał Beroes. - Gdyby dziś faraon wyciągnął rękę po Fenicję, za miesiąc armie asyryjskie, przeznaczone na północ i wschód, zwróciłyby się na południe, a przed upływem roku konie ich pławiłyby się w Nilu... - Ależ Egipt nie może wyrzec się wpływu na Fenicją! - przerwał z wybuchem Herhor. - Gdyby się nie wyrzekł, sam przygotowałby własną zgubę - mówił Chaldejczyk. - Zresztą, powtarzam słowa najwyższego kolegium: "Powiedz Egiptowi - nakazywali bracia z Babilonu - ażeby na dziesięć lat przytulił się do swej ziemi jak kuropatwa, bo czyha na niego jastrząb złych losów. Powiedz, że my, Chaldejczycy, nienawidzimy Asyryjczyków bardziej niż Egipcjanie, gdyż znosimy ciężar ich władzy; lecz mimo to zalecamy Egiptowi pokój z tym ludem krwiożerczym. Dziesięć lat - mały to przeciąg czasu, po którym możecie nie tylko odzyskać dawne pozycje, ale i nas ocalić". - To prawda! - rzekł Mefres. - Rozważcie tylko - ciągnął Chaldejczyk. - Jeżeli Asyria z wami będzie prowadziła wojnę, pociągnie Babilon, który brzydzi się wojną, wyczerpie wasze bogactwa i zatrzyma pracę mądrości. Choćbyście nie ulegli, kraj wasz na długie lata będzie zniszczony i straci nie tylko dużo ludności, ale i te ziemie urodzajne, które bez waszych starań piasek zasypałby w ciągu roku. - To rozumiemy - wtrącił Herhor - i dlatego nie myślimy zaczepiać Asyrii. Ale Fenicja... - Cóż wam szkodzi - mówił Beroes - że asyryjski rozbójnik ściśnie fenickiego złodzieja? Na tym zyskają nasi i wasi kupcy. A jeżeli zechcecie posiadać Fenicjan. pozwólcie, ażeby osiedlali się na waszych brzegach. Jestem pewny że najbogatsi z nich i najzręczniejsi uciekną spod władzy Asyryjczyków. - Cóż by się stało z naszą flotą, gdyby Asyria osiedliła się w Fenicji? - pytał Herhor. - Nie jest to naprawdę wasza flota, tylko fenicka - odparł Chaldejczyk. - Gdy więc zabraknie wam tyryjskich i sydońskich statków, zaczniecie budować własne i ćwiczyć Egipcjan w sztuce żeglarskiej. Jeżeli będziecie mieli rozum i dzielny charakter, wydrzecie Fenicjanom handel na całym zachodzie... Herhor machnął ręką. - Powiedziałem, co mi kazano - rzekł Beroes - a wy czyńcie, co wam się podoba. Lecz pamiętajcie, że ciąży nad wami dziesięć lat złowrogich. - Zdaje mi się, święty mężu - wtrącił Pentuer - że mówiłeś i o klęskach wewnętrznych, jakie grożą Egiptowi w przyszłości. Co to będzie?... jeżeli raczysz odpowiedzieć słudze twemu. - O to nie pytajcie mnie. Te rzeczy lepiej powinniście znać aniżeli ja, człowiek obcy. Przezorność odkryje wam chorobę a doświadczenie poda lekarstwa. - Lud jest strasznie uciskany przez wielkich - szepnął Pentuer. - Pobożność upadła!... - rzekł Mefres. - Jest wielu ludzi, którzy wzdychają do wojny za granicą - dodał Herhor. - Ja zaś od dawna widzę, że jej prowadzić nie możemy. Chyba za dziesięć lat... - Więc zawrzecie traktat z Asyrią? - spytał Chaldejczyk. - Amon, który zna moje serce - mówił Herhor - wie, jak mi podobny traktat jest obmierzły... Tak jeszcze nie dawno nędzni Asyryjczycy płacili nam daniny!... Lecz jeżeli ty, ojcze święty, i najwyższe kolegium mówicie, że losy są przeciwko nam, musimy zawrzeć traktat... - Prawda, że musimy!... - dodał Mefres. - W takim razie zawiadomcie kolegium w Babilonie o postanowieniu, a oni sprawią, że król Assar przyszle do was poselstwo. Ufajcie mi, że układ ten jest bardzo korzystny: bez wojny zwiększacie swoje posiadłości!... Wreszcie - rozmyślało nad nim nasze kolegium kapłańskie. - Oby spadły na was wszelkie błogosławieństwa: dostatki, władza i mądrość - rzekł Mefres. - Tak, trzeba dźwignąć nasz stan kapłański, a ty święty mężu Beroesie, pomożesz nam. - Trzeba nade wszystko ulżyć nędzy ludu - wtrącił Pentuer. - Kapłani... lud!... - mówił jakby do siebie Herhor. - Tu przede wszystkim trzeba powściągnąć tych, którzy pragną wojny... Prawda, że jego świątobliwość faraon jest za mną, i zdaje mi się, żem pozyskał niejaki wpływ na serce dostojnego następcy (oby żyli wiecznie!). Ale Nitager, któremu wojna jest potrzebna jak rybie woda... Ale naczelnicy wojsk najemnych, którzy dopiero podczas wojny coś znaczą u nas... Ale nasza arystokracja, która myśli, że wojna spłaci fenickie długi, a im przyniesie majątek. - Tymczasem rolnicy upadają pod nawałem prac, a robotnicy publiczni burzą się z powodu zdzierstwa przełożonych - wtrącił Pentuer. - Ten zawsze swoje! - mówił zadumany Herhor. - Myśl ty sobie, Pentuerze, o chłopach i robotnikach, ty, Mefresie, o kapłanach. Nie wiem, co wam się uda zrobić, ale ja - przysięgam, że gdyby mój własny syn pchał Egipt do wojny, zetrę własnego syna. - Tak uczyń - rzekł Chaldejczyk. - Zresztą, kto chce, niech toczy wojnę, byle nie w tych stronach, gdzie można zetknąć się z Asyrią. Na tym posiedzenie zakończyło się. Chaldejczyk włożył szarfę na ramię i zasłonę na twarz, Mefres i Herhor stanęli po obu stronach jego, a za nimi Pentuer, wszyscy zwróceni do ołtarza. Gdy Beroes skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach szeptał, w podziemiu zaczął się znowu niepokój i było słychać niby daleki zgiełk, który zdziwił asystentów. Wówczas mag odezwał się głośno: - Baralanensis, Baldachiensis, Paumachiae, wzywam was, abyście byli świadkami naszych układów i wspierali nasze zamiary... Rozległ się dźwięk trąb tak wyraźny, że Mefres schylił się do ziemi, Herhor obejrzał się zdziwiony, a Pentuer ukląkł, zaczął drżeć i zasłonił uszy. Purpurowa kotara na ołtarzu zachwiała się, a jej fałdy przybrały taką formę, jak gdyby spoza niej chciał wyjść człowiek. - Bądźcie świadkami - wołał zmienionym głosem Chaldejczyk - niebieskie i piekielne moce. A kto by nie dotrzymał umowy albo zdradził jej tajemnicę, niech będzie przeklęty... - Przeklęty!..." - powtórzył jakiś głos. - "I zniszczony..." - "I zniszczony..." - W tym widzialnym i tamtym niewidzialnym życiu. Przez niewysłowione imię Jehowa, na dźwięk którego ziemia drży, morze cofa się, ogień gaśnie, rozkładają się elementy natury... W jaskini zapanowała formalna burza. Dźwięki trąb mięszały się z odgłosem jakby dalekich piorunów. Zasłona ołtarza prawie poziomo uniosła się i poza nią, wśród migotliwych błyskawic, ukazały się dziwne twory, na poły ludzkie, na poły roślinne i zwierzęce, skłębione i pomięszane. Nagle wszystko ucichło i Beroes z wolna wzniósł się w powietrze, ponad głowy trzech asystujących kapłanów. ---- O godzinie ósmej z rana harrańczyk Phut wrócił do fenickiego zajazdu "Pod Okrętem", gdzie już znalazły się jego worki i skrzynia zabrana przez złodziei. Zaś kilka minut po nim przyszedł zaufany sługa Asarhadona, którego gospodarz zaprowadził do piwnicy i krótko spytał: - Cóż?... - Byłem przez całą noc - odparł sługa - na placu, gdzie jest świątynia Seta. Około dziesiątej wieczorem, z ogrodu, który leży o pięć posesji dalej aniżeli dom "Zielonej Gwiazdy, wyszło trzech kapłanów. Jeden z nich, z czarną brodą i włosami, skierował swoje stopy przez plac, do świątyni Seta. Pobiegłem za nim, ale zaczęła padać mgła i zginął mi z oczu. Czy wrócił pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą"" i kiedy - nie wiem. Gospodarz zajazdu wysłuchawszy sprawozdania stuknął się w czoło i zaczął mruczeć do siebie: - Więc mój harrańczyk, jeżeli ubiera się w strój kapłana i chodzi do świątyni, musi być kapłanem. A jeżeli nosi brodę i włosy, musi być kapłanem chaldejskim. A jeżeli po kryjomu widuje się z tutejszymi kapłanami, więc jest w tym jakieś szelmostwo. Nie powiem o tym policji, bo mógłbym złapać się. Ale zawiadomię którego z wielkich Sydończyków, bo może być w tym interes do zrobienia, jeżeli nie dla mnie, to dla naszych. Niedługo wrócił inny posłaniec. Asarhadon i z tym zeszedł do piwnicy i usłyszał następną relację: - Przez całą noc stałem naprzeciw domu pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą". Harrańczyk tam był, upił się i wyrabiał takie krzyki, że aż policjant upominał odźwiernego... - Hę?... - spytał gospodarz. - Harrańczyk był pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą" przez całą noc i ty go widziałeś?.... - I nie tylko ja, ale policjant... Asarhadon sprowadził pierwszego sługę i każdemu z nich kazał powtórzyć jego opowiadanie. Powtórzyli wiernie, każdy swoje. Z czego wynikło, że Phut harrańezyk przez całą noc bawił się pod "Zieloną Gwiazdą" ani na chwilę nie opuszczając jej, a jednocześnie - że późnym wieczorem szedł do świątyni Seta, z której nie wracał. - O!... - mruczał Fenicjanin - w tym wszystkim kryje się bardzo wielkie szelmostwo... Muszę czym prędzej zawiadomić starszych gminy fenickiej, że ten Chetyjczyk umie bywać jednocześnie w dwóch miejscach. Zarazem poproszę go, ażeby wyniósł się z mego zajazdu... Nie lubię takich, którzy mają dwie postacie: jedną swoją, drugą na zapas. Bo taki człowiek jest albo wielki złodziej, albo czarownik, albo spiskowiec. Ponieważ Asarhadon lękał się tych rzeczy, więc przeciw czarom zabezpieczył się modlitwami do wszystkich bogów, jacy ozdabiali jego szynkownię. Potem pobiegł do miasta, gdzie zawiadomił o fakcie starszego gminy fenickiej i starszego cechu złodziei. Nareszcie wróciwszy do domu wezwał dziesiętnika policji i oświadczył mu, że Phut może być człowiekiem niebezpiecznym. W końcu zażądał od harrańczyka, ażeby opuścił jego zajazd, któremu nie przynosi zysków, tylko podejrzenia i straty. Phut chętnie zgodził się na propozycją i oświadczył gospodarzowi, że jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora odpłynie do Tebów. "Bodajżeś stamtąd nie wrócił!... - pomyślał gościnny gospodarz. - Bodajeś zgnił w kopalniach albo wpadł do rzeki na pastwę krokodylom". Faraon I/20